Rosas para ti
by Potter-Pevensie
Summary: Ha pasado mas de un año desde que Shaoran regreso a Hong Kong. Mientras tanto en Tomoeda, el primer día de vacaciones; alguien dejó una rosa a la puerta de Sakura!


_Konnichipuu!! ke tal? pues aqui con mi primer SxS no pude evitarlo...sabia que tarde o temprano no me podria resistir_ _amo esta pareja!  
Y espero que les guste...  
_  
**Summary:Ha pasado mas de un año desde que Shaoran regreso a Hong Kong. Mientras tanto en Tomoeda, el primer día de vacaciones; alguien dejó una rosa a la puerta de Sakura!**

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-peguntaba Kero a un Sakura recostada tristemente en la cama de su habitación.- Vamos alégrate! Es el primer día de vacaciones.

-Es solo que…no nada-dijo al fin.

-¿Cómo que nada? A mi no me engañas jovencita.

Sakura se sentó en la orilla de la cama se levantó y abrió un cajón de su escritorio sacando una fotografía. Foto grupal que Yukito les tomó a ella, a Tomoyo, Meiling y…Shaoran. Después del incidente de la Carta Vacío.

_Shaoran se ve especialmente lindo con ese traje._Pensaba Sakura, en la foto ella y Shaoran aun llevaban puestos los trajes que Tomoyo les habia confeccionado.

-oh! Ya veo- dijo Kero cruzándose de brazos y hablando seriamente- Extrañas al mocoso y a la chiquilla. ¿No es así?

Sakura se sobresaltó, Kero había hecho que reaccionara y saliera de su ensimismamiento. Vio la foto por ultima vez y la metió bruscamente al cajón del cual la había sacado.

Era increíble…no había tenido contacto con Shaoran desde que este se había ido. No podía contenerse más…no podría contener las lagrimas por más tiempo…pero debía hacerlo, respiró profundamente logrando el resultado _deseado_. Contuvo el llanto.

-¿Te encuentras bien Sakura?- preguntaba un tanto preocupado Kero.

Sakura que se encontraba de espaldas a él apenas y le respondio con un _Si._

-Ahora vengo Kero, necesito un vaso de agua.-dijo Sakura aun dandole la espalda.

Kerberos que aun no estaba convencido bajo detrás de Sakura, al fin y al cabo ni Fujitaka ni Touya se encontraban en casa…aunque Touya ya supiera todo sobre Kero, este prefería salir cuando no había nadie en casa.

Sakura ya estaba en la cocina sacando una jarra de agua fría del refrigerador.

En eso alguien tocó la puerta, Sakura se dirigió hasta ahí lentamente. Abrió la puerta pero…

-No es nadie- dijo un tanto extrañada Sakura al abrir la puerta. Giro la mirada hacia todos lados pero no veía a nadie a los alrededores. Posó su mirada en el suelo y ahí…a sus pies había un rosa, sobre una delgada cama de petalos de cerezo…Sakura tomó la rosa y había algo más. En aquella rosa venia amarrado un listón…de color verde. Los latidos del corazón de Sakura aumentaron. Por un momento no supo que hacer, se quedó ahí. _¿Shaoran?_.Pensó. _No, no puede ser_. Salio de la casa y al llegar a la puerta del jardín la abrió rápidamente, corrió hacia la esquina de la calle, después a la otra, cruzó la acera. No había nadie…al menos nadie que siquiera se le pareciera a Shaoran. Pero Sakura no se iba a dar por vencida. Regreso corriendo a su casa. Kero que la había estado esperando y la vio cuando salio al jardín enseguida asedio a Sakura con preguntas.

-¿Quién era? ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? ¿Viste a alguien? ¡Sakura! ¡Respóndeme! -reprochaba Kero a una Sakura que entró rápidamente a la casa y tomo sus patines, mientras se los ponía sentada en el suelo. Se levantó y tomó su teléfono celular, el que Tomoyo le había regalado tiempo atrás.

-No hay tiempo de explicaciones, tengo que salir. Te lo digo llegando.-Dijo y sin más salio de casa.

Kero solo suspiro al ver cerrarse la puerta.

-Adolescentes ¿Quién los entiende?- dirigiéndose a la cocina dispuesto a tomar un postre.

Mientras tanto Sakura no se iba a detener…iba a buscar en cada rincón de Tomoeda. Hasta encontrarlo…Metió su mano al bolsillo de pantalón y tomo el celular. _Pero que tonta. Tomoyo le regalo uno igual a Shaoran._ Pensaba mientras buscaba el numero de Li Shaoran en su lista de contactos…ahí estaba lo marcó. Su corazón se volvio a acelerar. Pero nada…nadie contestaba. Colgó un tanto enojada y se guardó el celular. Al tiempo de que se la caia algo de la mano. Se detuvo en seco y se giró. Aun traia la rosa. _Pensé que la había dejado en casa_. Se decía a si misma recogiendo la rosa del suelo y colocándosela entre el cinturón y su pantalón para evitar que se cayera de nuevo.

Ya había ido al parque del Rey Pingüino, al Templo Tsukimine…incluso al la escuela. Pero seguía sin ver rastro de su Shaoran. Agacho la mirada sentía que su corazón se desgarraba muy lentamente y ya no pudo más…ya no pudo contener el llanto. Cayó rendida en la acera. Sentía como se desmoronaban todos y cada uno de los trozos de su corazón. Juntó sus manos…

-¡¡SHAORAN!!-gritó. Iba a seguir gritando su nombre. No le importaba desgarrarse la garganta, después de todo ya se había desgarrado su corazón, y no iba a dejar de gritarlo, no hasta que él escuchara. Rodeo sus piernas con sus brazos y agachó la mirada, gran parte de su cabello le cubría la cara ahogada en llanto. De pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba a un lado suyo. Levantó la mirada y con lo primero que se encontró fue con…una rosa. Igual a la que le habían dejado en la puerta de su casa, con todo y el listón. En cambio alguien sostenía la flor…Su mirada se posó en la rosa y la recorrió por el brazo de la persona que la tenía…hasta toparse con una mirada ámbar.

Sakura no pudo articular palabra. En cambio Shaoran tomó a Sakura entre sus brazos para posar sus labios en los de ella. Sakura le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y correspondió en todo el sentido de la palabra a aquel beso…al despegar suavemente sus labios, Shaoran que aun no soltaba a Sakura, le susurró al oido…

-¿Me llamaste?

Sakura alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Shaoran, esta vez derramaba lagrimas de alegria.

-No te preocupes -volvio a susurrar- esta vez llegue aquí para quedarme a tu lado.

Al terminar de decir eso abrazó aun más fuerte a Sakura. Limpiando suavemente las lagrimas de esta con su mano.

-No pensaba dejarte ir.- continuo Sakura uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los de su querido Shaoran…

_Hyuu! ke tal? mi primer OneShot y mi primer SxS. Tambien gracias a _MooniiCaa MaLfoy _por sacarme de la duda de OneShot y Drabble.  
Este fic va dedicado especialmente para Arantxa. Que se que ama tambien a esta pareja...Y para su sister, que queria leer un fic mio. Tambien con cariño para KLAS  
porque me vengo enterando que le gusta el anime xD las k.mmmm._  
_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Andii  
_


End file.
